Take Me To The Emerald City
by gothicbutterfly95
Summary: After escorting Dorothy to the Emerald City, Liir is left alone with his thoughts. Book-verse. Cover pic from Cor104 on deviantart


**This fic is named after the Seekers song Emerald City. Originally I had intended to go into the song a little more, but the story didn't seem to want to work, so it's just named after the song.**

 **Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Upon their arrival in the Emerald City, Dorothy and her companions had gone off to the Wizard's chamber to receive their gifts for doing in the Witch and then virtually disappeared.

Liir had been left alone.

This wasn't particularly new to him. He may have had people around throughout his life, but he'd never really formed bonds with anyone. Nanny was so old that she may as well have not even been there, and Elphaba had never been very talkative. That left him to amuse himself.

Once again, he found himself in the same situation.

* * *

' _Why am I here in the first place?_ ' he wondered.

Well, that one was easy. He was here because he had accompanied Dorothy here from Kiamo Ko. There was nothing left for him there anymore. Elphaba was gone, Nanny was so senile she didn't even know she herself was there, let alone anyone else. Fiyero's family had been captured and Elphaba's band of flying Snow Monkeys had never meant anything to him.

He had also accompanied her because she had insisted on taking the broom, saying she needed to show it to the Wizard to validate she had actually vanquished the Witch.

He had wanted her to be buried with it but Dorothy had been adamant, so in the end he had compromised, holding onto the broom and going with them.

' _What would I ask the Wizard for?'_

That one was also easy. On the journey, he had remembered a conversation he had had with Elphaba, about that very topic. She had asked him what he would've asked the Wizard for.

He had said a father.

* * *

He didn't have a family after all. Not really. During the journey, Dorothy had asked whether the Witch was his mother. He had told her he wasn't sure.

And he wasn't. His parentage had been uncertain his whole life. His first memories involved Elphaba, but even she couldn't remember that part of her life to ascertain whether Liir was her son or not. She was too heartbroken over Fiyero's death.

Was he the father? Liir had never met him, only his children and widow, Sarima. If Elphaba really was his mother, then Fiyero would have to be the father. To his knowledge, Elphaba had never had a relationship with anyone other than Fiyero.

Liir himself had no physical characteristics of either of his would-be parents. He didn't know what Fiyero had looked like, but his skin would have been like most people native to the Vinkus, dark. Liir didn't have that. His skin was pale and bland. He wasn't a convincing specimen of anything, let alone the Wicked Witch of the West or her lover.

But, if Fiyero was his father, that meant, Irji and Manek would be his half-brothers. And Nor would be his half-sister.

* * *

Nor.

Sweet little Nor. She was the only person who had ever shown him any kindness.

Princess Nastoya, the leader of a tribe in the Vinkus, whom Liir, Dorothy and their mismatched companions had met on their journey to the City of Emeralds had mentioned Nor. The Elephant princess, disguised as a human had promised Liir information of the girl if he gave her a solution to the question she longed for; a way to become an Elephant again before her death.

But Liir didn't have any information to pass on to the princess. And therefore he wouldn't receive any news on his only friend, and possibly half-sister.

Still, he wondered where she was. Southstairs most likely. In captivity. He hated the thought of her down there. Even her relationship with him hadn't seemed completely genuine. That didn't change the fact that he didn't want her locked away underground though.

* * *

And he wasn't going to let that happen to her. Sibling or not, Nor had meant something to him. And if she was in Southstairs, he couldn't wait until an opportunity to get information for Nastoya presented itself. He needed to do something now.

He was in the fabled Emerald City for the first, and possibly only, time in his life. Opportunities were everywhere. And suddenly a solution came to him.

As soon as possible, he needed to find Glinda.


End file.
